Scorpion (Marvel)
Scorpion (real name: MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) is a Marvel Comics supervillain that appears an an enemy of Spider-Man but is mainly an enemy of Iron Fist. He later becomes a member of the Thunderbolts, and is later exposed to a Symbiote and becomes the third Venom as well as the first villain to take on the Spider-Man Mantle when being part of the Dark Avengers. Biography Mac Gargan was a private investigator initially hired by J. Jonah Jameson to find out how Peter Parker is able to obtain incredible pictures of Spider-Man. Gargan's efforts set off Peter's spider-sense and the teen was able to easily evade the detective. Jameson then decided to hire Gargan as the subject of a barely tested process that would endow him with the useful characteristics of a particular animal with the help of Dr. Farley Stillwell. In this case, a scorpion was the base for the purposes of creating a powerful agent capable of defeating Spider-Man. The Scorpion proved to be more than a match for the wall-crawler; defeating him twice, but the mutagenic treatment seriously affected Gargan's mind, driving him insane. He promptly turned on his benefactor but Spider-Man intervened, and managed to finally defeat the Scorpion in their third battle. Jameson was struck with the irony that he was saved by the man he tried to destroy from the thing he created to destroy him. Since then, the Scorpion became a professional criminal and would return to indulge in his deadly vendetta against Spider-Man and Jameson, only to be defeated again. He was later hired by a spy ring to follow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter, but was defeated by Captain America. Scorpion was acquired by Mr. Kline, who created android duplicates of the Scorpion and Mr. Hyde to dispatch against Daredevil. The real Scorpion and Mr. Hyde then launched a campaign of terror against S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but were defeated by Captain America and the Falcon. After being released from prison for good behavior, the Scorpion resumes his criminal career and encounters and defeats Spider-Man again. After realizing that the wall-crawler survived the encounter, he receives help from the Jackal who gives him Spider-Man's location. The Scorpion arrives at a hospital room finding Peter Parker and his Aunt May. Not realizing that he had Spider-Man right there, he threatens May and demands to know where Spider-Man is and, after she faints, Scorpion rampages through the hospital. A furious Spider-Man beats the Scorpion and forces him to apologize to May. Marvel Cinematic Universe Main Article: Mac Gargan Mac Gargan appears as a minor antagonist in the 2017 Marvel Cinematic Universe film, Spider-Man: Homecoming. He is portrayed by actor Michael Mando. PlayStation Spider-Man Scorpion is one of the secondary villains of the 2000 PlayStation game Spider-Man. He is a rival to J. Jonah Jameson. Scorpion himself uses a metallic suit that has the colors blue and green. Scorpion uses his stinger to poison anyone who standed in his way. Scorpion also used his fists to punch and grab furniture to throw. Mac Rand put into a mutation experiment by J. Jonah Jameson in the year 2000. Rand was mentally tortured by the transformation. He took an outfit that resembled a scorpion and attempted to kill Jameson for his transformation at the Daily Bugle. Rand warned Jameson about his last moments in life and that Rand will kill Jameson. Rand was not surprised by Spider-Man's arrival into the Daily Bugle's window. He attempted to stop Spidey with his stinger but was defeated by Spider-Man and sent to jail. Scorpion was seen in jail alongside Doctor Octopus, Mysterio and Rhino. Powers and Abilities After subjected himself to specific mutation via serum based on scorpion DNA made by Dr. Stillwell, Mac Gargan gained powers of the said animal where changes on his physiology goes in the reminiscent way with Spider-Man's as both suffer no physical deformation in spite of their DNA enhanced by animal DNA that become source of their powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Mac Gargan possesses extreme superhuman strength due to his DNA infused with that of Scorpion's. So with that said, MacDonald, with his strength as the Scorpion, is able to lift approximately 15 tons, and as such, he can easily overpower humans, and can lift extremely heavy objects, uproot trees and use them as weapons. On several occasions, he has proven capable of even overpowering Spider-Man himself. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due to genetic enhancement on his DNA, Gargan can run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he isn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Gargan's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Originally, he could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' As Scorpion, Gargan had superhuman durability which also enhanced via his suit. The scorpion suit was capable of shiedling Gargan from bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. Gargan was also able to survive heavy impacts and blunt force trauma without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' With or without the symbiote, Gargan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Gargan's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Wall Crawling:' Gargan is capable of adhering to solid surfaces much like Spider-Man, though he typically punches holes in walls to use as hand-and-footholds for better grip. *'Mechanical Tail:' Gargan's scorpion suit possesses a strong/powerful mechanical tail. At first, the tail was eqipped only with blunt tip, but after gained better version of the suit, he gained better mechanical tail models as well. The better tail model now equipped with a blade, energy blasters, and acid spray. Gallery Scorpion MUA.jpg|Scorpion in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Scorpion's evil grin spider man original comic.jpg|Scorpion's Evil Grin upon realizing that with him beat Spider-Man and his powers, he can get anything he wanted Scorpion US.png Scorpion SM3 game.jpg|Scorpion in the Spider-Man 3 video game Scorpion SM67_.jpg|Scorpion in Spider-Man 1967 cartoon Scorpion SMAF.png|Scorpion in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Scorpion (Ultimate Spider-Man).png|Scorpion in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon Scorpion (Spiderman TAS).jpg|Scorpion in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Scorpion from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg|Scorpion in the 2000 Spider-Man video game Scorpion SMFF.jpg|Scorpion in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Scorpion (The Amazing Spider-Man The Video Game).jpg|Scorpion in The Amazing Spider-Man: The Video Game Scorpion SMSD.jpg|Scorpion in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Scorpion.gif|Scorpion's Original suit Scorpion(Symbiote).jpg|Symbiote Scorpion Scorpion(New Suit).jpg|Scorpion with his new suit Scorpion(Enhanced).jpg|Scorpion with some enhancements. Quotes What-If *"Marco!" *"Here's Johnny!" Trivia *For the PS1 game, he was voiced by Daran Norris who also voiced both Venom and Mysterio. *For the 1994 Spider-Man animated series, he was voiced by the late Martin Landau. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Cannibals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Addicts Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Ferals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enforcer Category:Mercenaries Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Legacy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil